Matthew Williams: A Mental Breakdown
by ElvenFoxDemon
Summary: Canada: The normally quiet and shy one breaks out of his shell from too many years of not being noticed...This is the special on Matthew Williams tonight at 5. Rated for Violence


(A/N: So, this is a story my friend and I wrote at the end of the school year after watching a 20/20 thing in Psychology. We're horrible people, yes, we know.)

One day he just got sick of being called America...and he snapped

This is the story of Matthew Williams tonight on 20/20

He has always gone un-noticed, forgotten...always being mistaken for Alfred.... Until now. He lived a quiet life. Being brought up by France, his older brother. He always felt loved from his brother but the others never seemed to notice him or really see him and care. This was the beginning of his downfall.

It all started when his beloved polar bear kept forgetting his name. Of course, he never minded this. One day, the little bear asked "who" one too many times. Other countries constantly left him out of things, never talking to him or just pick on him and beat him up because of his brother, America. Secretly, he always held resentment, but never confronted these feelings fully.

He kept a journal and wrote in it nightly and expressed fierce hatred towards the other countries. For a while, this sort of ventilating his emotions worked but once again his beloved polar bear kept asking "who?" His journal entries showed his thoughts and emotional stability made a downward spiral. It was this that made him crack under pressure. He went from writing in pencil to writing in pen, seeing as his anger resulted in broken pencil tips.

What kind of mental torture has this poor nation gone through? What has he done to receive such treatment? He'd often lie awake at night thinking of such things. Why was it that he was ignored, even by the polar bear that he called a friend? True, he found comfort in his only friend his polar bear but that was not enough for the poor young nation.

Here we show a picture of a drawing in his journal. (_**Screen pans over to journal where it shows he is ruler of the world and all the other nations are around him and his flag dead covered in blood with broken limbs ) **_He started having more graphic dreams of such a place where he was extreme ruler.

Seems that he even went to his older brother France and told him that he thought he might do something bad one day. France thinking that he was joking put it off like it was nothing. "I never knew my little brother would be so violent. Sure no one really knew him but his was my little brother. I thought he was okay with being with just me and his polar bear. Now I just feel horrible after what has happened. I should have taken action sooner." France tells us in a special interview. He really is sorry for not paying attention to his little brother's needs in the past.

**-commercial time!!-**

_"Billy Mays here with Oxyclean! It'll get tough stains out with just one dab!" _

**Now back to the story of Matthew Williams on 20/20 with you host Steven Nicks.**

Canada hated being referred to as "America's hat" or "America 2". He just couldn't take it anymore. That fateful meeting of the countries would soon be their last.

_**-shows re-enactment thing- **_

Canada walked into the room, full of chaos, his entrance going unnoticed again. Well, no more. He walked with contempt to the table, although the others still havent noticed him until he did something no one ever expected.

Canada pulled out two AK-47s and held them up over his head and shot one warning bullet into the ceiling. The conference room got quiet and everyone looked over to Canada.

America was the first to speak. "Ehh, Matthew what are you doing?" America asked only now fully understanding the emotional hurt and mental capacity of jokes that Canada took. Everyone else seemed to realize too and knew this was no time for jokes.

"I'm sick and tired of this! This being called as America or not even having my presence acknowledged!!!" Matthew screamed and thus the shootings began.

"I remember it clearly. It was freak thing that happened. I guess we mistook his quietness and shy attributes as a joke one too many times. Sure we knew he was Canada and thought he knew we were joking after so many years. Guess we never really knew...." (_**Arthur looks away from camera dejectedly**_.) Arthur Kirkland said to us as we had finally gotten to interview with some of the other nations that are still alive from the brutal attack of Matthew

Matthew had a look of anger in his eyes, one that was now showing how he really was. Many of the nations never made it out. Others tried to restrain him, but to no avail. It seemed like it was never going to end. Fortunately for some, Matthew ran out of bullets, and thus retreated. The survivors looked on with confusion and fear. Non pursued the once shy country, nor did they know where he would run off to. He even left his polar bear behind, who was now being taken care of by France. The other nations never really full recovered from this event. Never was this expected by Canada. This was something to be expected of Russia more so than their seemingly harmless Matthew.

But now, Matthew has run off. There are rumours of where he is, but just rumours.

If you see him please call this number right away. Make sure to lock you house up at night and be careful. Police and FBI are on the look-out for Matthew but so far no sightings have been announced.

Please, once again call this number if you have any information. You're identity will be kept confidential so please call this number and gives us any information you might have.


End file.
